From Legend To God
by RandomBoss
Summary: Takes place one year after the epilogue of From Hero To Legend. A new force forms an alliance with Plankton and threatens the sea and the world. SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, Squidward, and Mr. Krabs all must work together to take on an enemy unlike anything any life form has ever faced. Obvious Spandy. Rated T for slightly vague war violence. Currently in hiatus.
1. Prologue: One Year Later

**Aaaaaaannnnnddd here we are! The sequel to From Hero To Legend. Granted, due to the reputations of most sequels, this may not be quite as good as FHTL. Unfortunately, this won't be as true to the show as From Hero To Legend, because From Hero To Legend was my ideal finale. This story is just a for-fun-sequel type that would just satisfy me and some others who decide to join me on this interesting ride. So feel free to read if you enjoyed From Hero To Legend THAT much. Let me also say, this story is gonna be quite crazy if I do say so myself. Call this a Michael Bay fanfic.**

**Anyways, the prologue is here! Enjoy and be prepared for what's to come!**

Prologue: One Year Later

A year had passed since Sienna and Junior joined the Squarepants family. Business was its usual in Bikini Bottom, despite everything that it went through.

SpongeBob and Sandy Squarepants, Squidward Tentacles, and Patrick Star, despite years and years of nonsensical adventures and wacky mishaps, still lived peacefully in their respective homes. Even after Plankton's latest few plans, both of which jeopardized and endangered the lives of them and all of Bikini Bottom's other inhabitants, SpongeBob and his friends still held strong, defeated Plankton, and grew closer and closer as friends.

SpongeBob and Sandy were practically inseparable together since their marriage. They hardly ever fought or argued other than sporadic karate matches and playful bickering over who did the chores, who cooked the food, and who watched the kids. Many Bikini Bottomites viewed them as an ideal couple because of how close and loving they were, even though some of them were still weirded out that a land squirrel and a sea sponge settled their differences using science and love and got together into an extremely loving relationship.

SpongeBob matured quite a bit since he got married, yet he still cherished his inner child. He still often behaved as a kid, especially when he was around his kids. He was still proud manager and fry cook for the Krusty Krab 2 and he still loved spending time with Patrick for playing their usual set of games. He even started teaching Sienna how to jellyfish. He also learned to be mature and serious when he really needed to, such as a crisis in the Krusty Krab 2. Most of all, SpongeBob loved spending time with Sandy. Other than their parental duties, they spent most of their time watching movies, reminiscing old memories, taking vacations together while Mindy babysat the kids, and many other activities together.

Sandy was a whole different story. She became a lot nicer and changed her lifestyle. She still did some of her usual activities such as exercising and karate, but because she was a mother, worker, and wife, she did them less and less. The flower on her old air helmet was now worn on her head. Also, on the same night that SpongeBob came home with Sienna and Junior, after SpongeBob went to sleep, Sandy made a promise. This promise would change everything about her for the benefit and well-being of the family and to maintain the loving atmosphere of her relationship. She decided to have an all-around personality change. No longer would she be overly arrogant, ill-tempered, angry, competitive, or prideful. From that day forward, Sandy would be nothing but loving and faithful to her family. She gave up her once prioritized interest in science because she believed that she now only needed it to help the family and because she promised to put family before all else. For example, she came up with a unique milk formula mixed with healthier nutrients and quicker growth formulas for her kids to drink. Sandy also changed her definition of being tough. Shortly after getting married, her mother told her that toughness as a mother and wife was to protect and support her family through even the toughest and most difficult obstacles of life. Sandy also took her promises from the journey to Planktopolis 2 into heart. She wanted to make sure that she would never get angry or annoyed at SpongeBob ever again. This personality change did take three weeks for Sandy to completely adjust to, but ultimately it was worth it. SpongeBob didn't even notice this change; at least not right away. He never complained anyways because he never cared for any change to Sandy because he loved her too much.

Patrick once again returned to eating and sleeping, but he never forgot that Mindy kissed him on the cheek two years ago. He was still the happy lazy starfish that he always was. He was also happy that SpongeBob never neglected him even though he was married and had a family. In fact, Patrick was treated as family by SpongeBob, and Sienna and Junior really loved hanging around him, especially when they bounce on his stomach. Sandy was slightly disgusted by Patrick as she always was, but she kept her mouth shut because the rest of the family enjoyed his company. She still could not really trust Patrick because of his tendency to fall asleep while babysitting the kids, worrying the squirrel that something may go wrong as he slept. SpongeBob then reluctantly gave the babysitting job to Mindy, who was really happy to take the job because she loved kids.

Squidward was also considered family to SpongeBob. Surprisingly, Squidward enjoyed being company. SpongeBob was rarely annoying and his house was no longer being constantly destroyed by his neighbors so Squidward had hardly any complaints. He could still get a bit annoyed at Junior's crying though. Squidward was also slightly jealous that SpongeBob got married before he did, but he tried not to show it, though constantly seeing SpongeBob and Sandy so happy made him miss Squilvia. Squidward still rather unwillingly worked at the original Krusty Krab as an underappreciated cashier. Fewer customers came in because it was getting more and more dull. Many of the customers preferred the much higher-energy Krusty Krab 2, where SpongeBob, his kids, Patrick, Mindy, and Sandy all work and have fun in. One thing that never changed was that Squidward was still terrible at the clarinet. Whenever he played it, Junior would start crying and an annoyed Sandy would storm up to his doorstep.

Mr. Krabs was starting to grow older as time passed, but he was still easily able enough to work and fight. He was still quite cheap, but he finally learned to put his friends, workers, and family before his love for money. He was still on the fence on whether to expand the Krusty Krab more. Mindy was also considered family to SpongeBob and Sandy. She worked part-time at the Krusty Krab 2 as both a waitress and a babysitter for Sienna and Junior. She really enjoyed her time with SpongeBob and his family. Gary enjoyed playing with SpongeBob and his kids. They all got along well.

As for Sienna, she was turning twenty-two months old. She could walk and mainly said words like "Mama" and "Dada." She was still babbling and did not speak complete sentences yet. Sandy assumed that Sienna would grow to be intelligent because she read that smarter babies talked later. Sienna almost never cried except when she got hurt or scared. Sienna also had a very high pain tolerance and tended to be very curious. She also got along really well with her little brother. Junior recently turned a year old. He crawled and laughed a lot. He got along well with Sienna and, like her, tended to be very curious. From his sense of humor to his sensitivity to his love for Krabby Patties, Junior was a lot like SpongeBob.

Plankton was even more depressed and hopeless than ever before. He always believed that he was a failure but after his Perfect Plan failed, he knew he was a complete failure. He gave up hope for world domination and contemplated whether to quit the fast food business altogether. The Krusty Krabs were more successful than ever, his enemies thrived even more than before, Mr. Krabs was richer and happier than ever before, and now not just Bikini Bottom, but the whole sea and even the world was mocking him and his most recent failure. Plankton was hopeless and powerless. He wanted help but couldn't because everybody was too busy mocking and cursing him, all of his best guys were jailed forever, his own computer wife was even mocking him repeatedly, and even if he did come up with a plan, SpongeBob and his friends would beat him without any difficulty.

Bikini Bottom thrived once again. SpongeBob, his family, and his friends all lived happily and energetically, and there didn't seem to be any sort of threat for a long time. But they were wrong. Oh so wrong. Miles and miles underground, a monster with glowing red eyes, a skull head, and glowing blue armor made of skeletons recently got the news of the Perfect Plan and its defeat. He chuckled creepily and, in a deep and scary voice, spoke indirectly to Plankton, "Foolish protozoa. Everybody knows that only a god can truly slay another god. Plankton may be a failure, but he is very resilient, and because of this, I will help him in achieving world domination, and I will use him as an advantage to become the new god of the sea. In two weeks, Neptune will be up in Mount Olympus to discuss to the other gods what happened last year and what he plans to do to prevent another situation of the same magnitude from ever happening again. So I have two weeks to ready my army and to help Plankton in achieving world domination before Neptune even has time to notice. Neptune will fall, and I, Hades, the God of Death, shall be god of the sea, and soon, the earth!" Hades then started laughing evilly as his army of skeletons, zombies, and underworld monsters started to take formation, all getting ready to strike.

**So that was the prologue! Sorry if some of these descriptions seem untrue to the show, and I'm a lot more sorry about completely changing Sandy's personality to almost a polar opposite on how she actually is based on the show, but she'll reach a medium between both in time. Also, I'm not sure whether to keep the name Pluto or change to Hades. I figured that I should keep the gods consistent in mythology since Neptune is the Roman name, but I always preferred the Greek names for most of the Gods. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this little prologue, and chapter one will be up whenever I get around to it.**


	2. Chapter 1: Plankton Gets A Visit

**So here's chapter one! I decided to just go with Hades instead of Pluto despite the break between Greek and Roman mythology. I know some people will get angry with that, but frankly, I could care less because it's such a minor flaw in this story. Anyways enjoy!**

Chapter One: Plankton Gets A Visit

Compared to the rest of Bikini Bottom, the Chum Bucket was practically uninhabited and extremely bleak. Ever since the Perfect Plan was foiled, Bikini Bottomites retaliated at Plankton by vandalizing the Chum Bucket almost completely. The Chum Bucket had so much graffiti that it looked like a mural. Many people wrote curses, insults and threats on the walls, and the word 'failure' was the most written word.

Plankton was in his lab, crying his eye out. He refused to go out of the Chum Bucket out of sheer shame and fear of seeing and hearing the word 'failure'. He also refused to listen to his computer wife, who, even though she kept trying to calm him down, mocked him and his failed Perfect Plan. She also kept nagging to him that he took all the credit for coming up with the Perfect Plan yet it was her who suggested it. Plankton also wanted to kill SpongeBob and his friends for defeating and humiliating him, but he had no motivation. He no longer had a drive to do anything. He had no support. There was nothing left for him.

Karen was still in her mounted computer, because her mobile form remained in the royal prison. She just stared blankly at her husband. She sighed, "Plankton, give it a rest. I'm getting tired of your crying. Just get over yourself and get some sun." Plankton looked up with a depressing expression, "I'm never going outside! All those people.. laughing at me… mocking me… insulting me.. it's worse than ever before! The word… 'failure' is everywhere. I can see it everywhere.. I can hear it everywhere.." His expression instantly changed to complete anger, "AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF THAT STUPID SPONGE!" He stood up for a moment as if he was about to throw something. He laid back down, "What's the point now? The Chum Bucket is falling apart, I have nobody to help me, Krabs is getting everything he wants, and Squarepants and his band of idiots will stop me even if I do come up with a plan.." He sighed, "I guess.. it's time to go out of business.." Karen asked, "Plankton, don't say that. Just get some fresh water, breathe it in, and try to think of something new." Plankton looked at his computer wife with fright, "But, what if people see me and call me a failure?" Karen rolled her digital eyes, "Being called a failure never bothered you before. Why is it bothering you so much now?" Plankton answered, "Because.. it's everywhere.. And it's true.. I am a failure.. I can't even get a stupid secret recipe." He turned around, backside facing Karen, with tears in his eyes.

Karen tried cheering her husband up, "You're not a total failure, honey. Yeah, your plans aren't successful, but you can learn from them, and not everyone thinks you're a failure. You're bound to get help somewhere. I think you're just overreacting." Plankton answered, his back still to her, "Stop trying to make me feel better. It's never going to work anymore. How am I possibly going to find help? It's not like somebody is gonna ring the doorbell and offer to help me."

As if on cue, the doorbell rang. Plankton jumped in surprise, "Who's there?" Nobody responded. Annoyed and slightly frightened, Plankton made his way to the door. He opened it to reveal a giant monster. It had glowing red eyes, a skull head, and glowing blue armor made of skeletons. The monster smirked at the protozoa, who froze with fear. He had never seen something so.. scary. So threatening. So.. evil. Plankton backed away slowly while the monster introduced himself, "Greetings, Sheldon Plankton. I am Hades, God of Death and the Underworld." Plankton stuttered, "W-W-What are you d-doing here, Hades?" Hades answered, "I am here because I recall recently hearing news that you were briefly king of the sea for about a week before being ousted by a young poriferan and his rodent companion." Plankton rolled his eyes, "Are you here to mock my failure too? Is there no escape to this humiliation?!" Hades answered, "On the contrary. I am here to assist you on your little quest for world domination. And as a bonus, I will also gladly assist you in eliminating the sponge and his closest allies." After hearing this, Plankton smirked, "You will? Then come on in and let's form a new plan."

Hades followed him in the Chum Bucket and entered his laboratory. Plankton introduced Hades to Karen, "Karen, look who stopped by to help me become the ruler of the world. Karen, Hades. Hades, Karen." Karen stared blankly at Hades, who greeted himself, "Greetings, Karen. I am Hades, God of Death and the Underworld." Karen said nothing for a moment. Plankton got impatient, "Okay, okay. Enough introduction. Let's talk about this new plan in taking over the sea and destroying SpongeBob and his stupid friends." Hades conjured a skeleton seat and sat down next to Plankton, who stood on his desk. Hades started, "So Neptune is going to a meeting at Mount Olympus to discuss measures to prevent another plan to take over the sea in two weeks. That means we have two weeks to achieve world domination and to eliminate the sponge. I have been preparing my army of dead souls, zombies, and monsters that will eliminate life forms and act as a distraction for any resistance. My army has the power to regenerate, resurrect, and respawn in little less than two minutes and has the ability to kill living life forms with a single touch and have them respawn as part of my dead army. You will need an army of your own to aid you and to combine itself to my army." Plankton took in everything that was said to him. He then asked, "Wait, so why are you doing this? Why are you trying to become god of the sea? And why are you helping me?" Hades answered, "I've been planning and waiting for centuries for a portion of the world to be brutally struck by something or someone. I've always wanted to be god of multiple worlds and I want to attack as soon as that portion of the world tries to recover. I've waited and waited, and finally, here we are." Plankton started thinking about what had just been told to him. So he had two weeks to rule the world before Neptune notices anything. He glanced at the Duplicatotron, which was turned off and only slightly vandalized and slightly damaged by Sandy kicking it multiple times with frustration two years ago. He smirked, "So since we're combining armies, I'm going to repair and revive my Duplicatotron 4000 and build myself another robot army while you finish assembling yours. First we should unleash both armies so they could wreak havoc on the sea. Then we free my best guys and hire them as my generals. After that, THEN we focus on eliminating SpongeBob and taking over the world."

Hades nodded, "Our plan is set. I want you ready to attack in seventy-two hours. We rendezvous on the outskirts of Jellyfish Fields and then... we declare war." A dark wind started spinning around Hades as he started laughing evilly. The evil laugh faded, the wind died down, and Hades was gone. Plankton smirked, "Well, now that I do have help, now to get this new plan underway! He walked towards the Duplicatotron. He cracked his knuckles and spoke indirectly to SpongeBob, "This time, SpongeBob, you have no escape, and you're not going to survive." He started laughing evilly as the laboratory double doors closed shut.

**So Plankton and Hades meet and discuss their plan to eliminate SpongeBob and to take over the sea, and soon the world! Next chapter will be up soon so stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 2: One Happy Family

**So here's Chapter 2. Sorry this took a while. Been really busy with other things and with college starting soon, I've been having my hands tied quite often. This chapter is basically filler in which we get to see how SpongeBob and his family are doing. I'm sure many sequels are like this. The action will come in time. So enjoy!**

Chapter Two: A Day in the Life of the Squarepants Family

SpongeBob gasped and sat up on his bed, tears in his eyes. He just woke up from a nightmare about Plankton killing his family in front of him and ruling the world while he was imprisoned as Plankton's personal slave. When he looked around his bedroom, he sighed with relief, "It was just a nightmare." He got up as calmly as he could, got ready and walked down the stairs to see the Sienna watching television with Gary, Junior on his booster seat waiting for his food, and Sandy cooking breakfast in the kitchen. SpongeBob smiled seeing his family alive and well.

Hearing SpongeBob walk into the kitchen, Sandy turned around and smiled, "Good morning, hun!" SpongeBob smiled, "Good morning, Sandy." He hugged his wife and gave her a quick kiss. Hugging and kissing became a lot easier for SpongeBob because Sandy found a way to make him grow slightly taller. SpongeBob was still square and spongy, but he was now eye level with his wife. He asked, "So what's for breakfast, Sandy?" She answered, "Just some sunny-side eggs and seanut butter and jellyfish jelly sandwiches. I'm giving oatmeal and formula milk to the kids. What kind of drink to you want?" SpongeBob shrugged, "Maybe some lemonade." Sandy nodded and poured her husband a cup. She then poured herself a cup of acorn coffee. After taking a sip, Sandy called to Sienna and Gary, "Sienna! Gary! Breakfast time!" Gary slithered into the kitchen while SpongeBob entered the living room to pick up Sienna. Sienna smiled when she saw her father, "Dada!" She then started walking to SpongeBob's arms. SpongeBob greeted her, "Good morning, Sienna! Are you hungry?" Sienna smiled, "Yeah!" She then started giggling adorably. SpongeBob awwed at her, picked her up, and walked into the kitchen, where Sandy had all of the food ready and set on the table.

The family ate peacefully. SpongeBob ate and fed Sienna while Sandy fed Junior and sipped her coffee. After they ate, SpongeBob stood by the door with Sandy, "Are you coming to the Krusty Krab 2 with me?" Sandy shook her head, "No. I decided to take a little break today. I'm gonna take the kids to the park." SpongeBob nodded, pecked his wife on the lips and went off to Patrick's rock. He knocked three times and Patrick answered, looking enthusiastic as he always was. SpongeBob pointed to the Krusty Krab 2, "Hey Patrick. Are you ready to work today?" Patrick nodded, "Boy am I!" SpongeBob laughed, "Just don't eat all the Krabby Patties like last week, buddy! Now c'mon." The two best friends walked together to work. Sandy chuckled seeing the two walk away. She closed the door and sighed, "It's a swell day to go outside." She picked Junior up to get him dressed. She called to Sienna and told her that they were going to the park. She put food in Gary's food bowl before she left with the kids.

Sandy held Sienna's hand while pushing Junior in a stroller. Junior could walk, but only for a few steps before falling. In only a few minutes, they made it to the park. Only a few other kids were at the park. She went to the restroom with Junior to change him while Sienna walked up to the jungle gym. Once Junior was changed, Sandy carried him to the jungle gym, where Sienna looked at them and waved. Sandy sat on top of a slide and placed Junior in front of her. They both slid down. Sandy stood. up and picked Junior up to the jungle gym. Sienna raised her arms, "Me!" Sandy gladly placed her atop the slide and Sienna slid down, yelling happily and giggling cutely when she landed.

Sandy pushed the kids on the swings and slid them down another slide. After about an hour, the kids got tired and Sandy sat on a bench in the shade to give her kids the special milk formula she made herself. Sienna sat on Sandy's lap while Junior sat next to his mother. A female fish was sitting next to Sandy. She noticed Sienna sitting on Sandy's lap and decided to compliment her, "Your daughter is really cute." Sandy smiled, "Thanks. She's turning two soon." Sienna looked at the fish, smiled and waved. Sandy giggled and rubbed her daughter's head. Sienna laughed as a response. The fish noticed Junior sitting next to Sandy and gasped, "Did someone leave that baby?" Sandy assured, "Oh, that's my son, Junior." She placed Junior on the other side of her. The fish started looking weirded out, "Wait.. You married a.." Sandy finished, "A sponge? Of course I did." The fish looked slightly disgusted, "That isn't normal! A sea creature marrying a land creature.. That's not right!" Sandy sighed and rubbed her forehead, trying not to look annoyed because the fish was starting to rub her the wrong way, "I thought marriage was between two people that loved each other for who they were and what they had in common, not where they came from.." Sienna stared at her mother and the fish while drinking her milk, confused. The fish asked, "Did you give birth to both of them?!" Sandy raised an eyebrow, "No. I adopted Sienna and my husband reproduced Junior." The fish raised her eyebrow in confusion, "How does a male reproduce?" Sandy sighed again. _This fish needed a biology lesson.. _She explained as quickly as possible, "Because my husband is a sponge, he can reproduce by budding, which means growing out of his body." The fish understood the gist of the lesson, so she calmed down as her disgust turned into more understanding, "Oh.. Congratulations." Sandy stared at her pitifully, "Uh huh.. Yeah.. We're going home now.." She stood up with the kids in her arms, placed both of them in the stroller and walked back to the pineapple. She was starting to have a migraine. The fish just sat there, "Bye.." Sandy didn't respond back. When they reached the pineapple, Sandy put Junior to sleep and laid down on hers and SpongeBob's bed to rest. Sienna returned to watching cliché B-movies with Gary.

Meanwhile, SpongeBob and Patrick stood outside of the Krusty Krab 2 at closing time. SpongeBob patted his best friend on the back, "Another wonderful day at work completed!" Patrick agreed, "You said it!" SpongeBob locked the front double doors of the Krusty Krab 2. When he turned back around, Squidward and Mr. Krabs walked by. "Have a good night, boys! Tomorrow's Friday, so sleep well! Lunch rush will be crazier than usual," Mr. Krabs said. SpongeBob soluted his boss, "Aye-aye sir!" He then walked off with Squidward, who had his head down due to sheer exhaustion and boredom. Because SpongeBob worked in the Krusty Krab 2, he was replaced with an annoying teenager that complained about school and ranted about his parents. Squidward found him a lot more annoying than SpongeBob ever was.

SpongeBob and Patrick both waved goodnight at the Mr. Krabs and Squidward. They turned back at each other. Patrick asked SpongeBob, "So buddy, want to go jellyfishing?!" SpongeBob stretched, "I'm beat, Patrick. You heard what Mr. Krabs said. We should rest up for tomorrow because Friday's lunch rushes are the busiest. Let's go jellyfishing after work tomorrow. I might bring Sienna to teach her how to swing a net, but Sandy is still scared because she might get stung." Patrick's mind blanked while his best friend talked. To make it seem like he listened, Patrick smiled, "Okay, buddy. See you tomorrow!" He walked off to his rock. SpongeBob stood for a moment, smiled, and sighed. He sauntered back to his home to eat dinner with his family. Little did he know that someone stared evilly at him from across the street. Plankton spoke lowly, "Soon, Squarepants.. Soon!" He laughed evilly as he watched SpongeBob walk happily away.

After a two hour nap to calm her head, Sandy prepared dinner for the family. She was making Krabby Patties and Texas cookies for dessert. She filled Gary's food bowl with SpongeBob's homemade Snailpo, put the kids in their dinner seats, and set up the dinner table. When she finished preparing everything, she wiped some sweat off of her head and checked the time. _6:25. SpongeBob should be here soon,_ Sandy thought. She sat down at the dinner table and started feeding the kids. About five minutes later, SpongeBob came in and greeted his family, "Sandy, I'm home!" Sandy and the kids turned and smiled to see SpongeBob come in the kitchen. Sandy stood up and hugged her husband, "Howdy, hun!" Sienna smiled and waved to her father, "Dada!" SpongeBob laughed and picked her up, "Hi Sienna!" Sienna giggled and hugged her father. Sandy smiled at the sight. SpongeBob put Sienna down and sat down at the dinner table. He smiled at Junior, "Hey, Junior!" He then kissed his son on the forehead. SpongeBob turned to his wife, "So how was the park?" Sandy shrugged, "Alright, I guess. The kids had a lot of fun. This one chick annoyed me with countless questions. Not much else." SpongeBob scratched the top of his spongy head, "What's a chick?" Sandy answered, "Basically another way of saying woman. Don't say it in front of them on land. It hurts their feelings." SpongeBob shrugged, "Uh.. Okay. Sandy, let me ask. Do you want to work with me at the Krusty Krab 2 tomorrow? Lunch rush is going to be busier than usual since it's Friday and I may need some help." Sandy nodded, "Sure, SpongeBob. I'll give the kids to Mindy before I leave." SpongeBob smiled, "Thanks." With that, he and his family started eating dinner.

After dinner was over, SpongeBob and Sandy rocked the kids to sleep, got ready for bed and laid down together. Sandy stretched and sighed, "Y'know SpongeBob, I couldn't ask for a better life. I know I say that a lot, but I can't get over how happy I am." SpongeBob smiled, "I can't ask for a better life either, Sandy. I honestly never expected to get married at all. Most girls say I'm an annoying freak. But you were the only one who accepted me. The only one who became my friend. And now… we're married. And I would not have wanted it any other way." Sandy smiled widely and kissed her husband, "I love you.. so much. I can't believe so many women judge you like that. They don't understand that it's what's inside that counts. Don't worry about them. They'll never find true love if they continue to judge guys like that." SpongeBob kissed her, "Thanks, Sandy." They looked at each other romantically for a moment. SpongeBob broke the silence, "Well, since tomorrow is gonna be so busy, we need some shut-eye." Sandy agreed, "Yeah." SpongeBob put the blanket over him and his wife. He wrapped his arms around her," Goodnight, Sandy." Sandy smiled and closed her eyes, "Goodnight, Spongy." It did not take long for the happily married couple to fall into a deep dreamless sleep.

**Yeah... This chapter could have been a lot better. That biology lesson in the middle was out of nowhere. :P So stay tuned for Chapter 3! We will be returning to Plankton and his rendezvous with Hades.**


	4. Chapter 3: Rendezvous and Invasion

**Chapter 3 is finally here. I'm sorry it took a while. Been busy with preparing for college and driving school. Here it is anyways so enjoy!**

Chapter 3: The Rendezvous and The Invasion

It was a peaceful midday under the sea. Plankton stood at the rendezvous spot at the outskirts of Jellyfish Fields, a good 110 miles from Downtown Bikini Bottom and bordering Barnacle Bay. He was accompanied by Karen, who had a backup mobile computer, and a rebuilt and improved Robo-Commander. To remain inconspicuous, they had to sneak out of the Chum Bucket late at night and take a long and boring sandy road to their destination. Robo-Commander carried the refunctioning Duplicatotron 4000, which no longer had a plug but instead a water-powered generator that powered it. Because it would be powered by water, the Duplicatotron 4000 can function nonstop until the water supply ran out, which would take decades or even centuries.

Plankton took a deep breath, "This is it. The day I've been waiting for! The day that my new ally and I begin our new quest for world domination." He giggled evilly as he waited for Hades to show up. He waited so long for an opportunity like this. After a year of nonstop torment and humiliation, Plankton had hope again. He finally had hope in taking over the world and eliminating SpongeBob and his family and friends once and for all.

Moments later, a dark blue and green hole emerged from the ground. Plankton jumped, but after realizing what was happening, he smirked. A stairway made of bones emerged and out stepped Hades, who had a Spartan helmet, a shield made with leg bones and skulls surrounded by blue and white flames, a frightening skull sword that was glowing green, and glowing blue armor. Plankton gasped at seeing his ally so decked out in armor and weaponry that were so intimidating and threatening. Hades looked ready to destroy the world. Plankton looked at himself. All he had was a little laser gun and metal armor fitted, designed and suggested by Karen. He frowned for a second before snapping out of it when Hades spoke, "Prepare your army, little protozoa. On this day, we declare war."

Plankton laughed excitedly and turned on the Duplicatotron 4000, which rapidly spawned dozens of robots with different weapons and sizes. After spawning, every robot lined up in military formation by size and level of weaponry; the smallest were in the front and the tallest were in the back. The only exceptions were the monstrously tall duplicates of Robo-Commander which stood in front of the entire army. Plankton was impressed. Hades kept a straight face and held up a fist, confusing Plankton, "Um… What are you doing?" Hades didn't answer and unclenched his fist. Out of the glowing hole in the ground came hundreds and hundreds of skeleton soldiers, winged and giant beasts, and mythological creatures in skeletal form. Plankton looked ready to faint. Hades' army looked so… scary. It looked apocalyptic. It looked like it could conquer everything it touched literally. Most of all, it looked purely and absolutely evil. Plankton smiled at his ally, "You, sir, know how to build an army!" Hades still kept a straight face, "Act one of the plan is to cause as much chaos as possible to the sea and use the chaos as a distraction as we invade Neptune's palace. There we will immobilize all the palace guards so that they won't be able to contact Neptune." Plankton added, "My best guys are imprisoned there! We can break them out while we're invading the palace." Hades nodded, "We rendezvous in front of the royal palace in two hours." As he walked to his army, Plankton stood there. He remembered his Perfect Plan started with a rendezvous in front of the royal palace. He rubbed his antennae and murmured, "Deja vu.."

Hades turned to his commander, Commander Interitus, a demon with wings and glowing gray armor. Commander Interitus saluted his leader, "Sir, the army is in formation and ready for your next order." Hades nodded, "Good. Good." He paused and turned to Plankton, "Our headquarters will be at the Industrial Park. Move your contraption there after we have completed the raid of the royal palace." Plankton nodded affirmatively and turned to the main Robo-Commander, which had more advanced weaponry than its duplicates. Plankton ordered, "Robo-Commander 002, lead the entire army to Bikini Bottom. Capture all who stand against you and destroy every building on site. We need to take as many prisoners as possible. And most of all, eliminate the Squarepants and his wife, and capture and bring the children to me so I can train them to become my successors. Then meet with Hades and myself in front of the royal palace in two hours with the level four and above robots." Robo-Commander 002 saluted its creator after recording the orders into its database. Then it pulled an antennae off the top of its head, releasing Plankton's orders as a signal to the rest of the robot army's databases.

After putting its antennae away, Robo-Commander 002 led the robot army alongside Hades' army to Downtown Bikini Bottom. Hades conjured a portal next to Downtown Bikini Bottom. Commander Interitus led the entire division through the portal. Downtown Bikini Bottom was still doing its usual daily routine, completely unaware of the large group of monsters and robots that stood right outside of the area. Commander Interitus flew up to the top of a building and fired knockout gas to a busy street. The gas set off, which knocked out over a dozen denizens, and confusing many others. Commander Interitus jumped to the top of another building. He fired ice bombs to another busy street. The ice bomb exploded on the street on impact, which froze multiple walking denizens and many boatmobiles, parked and mobile, in place. The Bikini Bottomites were getting frightened as they started backing away from the scenes. As they started panicking, the robot and underworld armies all ambushed. The robot army started attacking and capturing many Bikini Bottomites while the underworld army captured or converted others, forcing them to join the dead army. Bikini Bottom was falling apart once again. While their armies caused total chaos on the town, Plankton, Karen and Hades watched from a short distance. Plankton was giggling evilly at the madness. Hades interrupted, "Let us advance to the rendezvous point in front of the Neptune's palace." Plankton nodded and climbed on Karen's screen.

The two hours passed quickly as Bikini Bottom fell under chaos and destruction. Many members of both armies spread out to other towns. Hades, Plankton, and Karen stood in front of the more well-guarded royal palace. Plankton sighed, "Well, isn't this situation familiar." Moments later, hundreds of robots and the undead arrived. Commander Interitus, Robo-Commander 002 and three of its duplicates arrived as well. Commander Interitus saluted his leaders, "Bikini Bottom has fallen and we have captured or converted over three hundred civilians. There was no sign sponge and his spouse." Plankton nodded, "Good work, Commander. Squarepants and his squirrel wife will have no choice but to join the cause of trying to stop us. But for now, we focus on the palace invasion." Hades stood up, "I will deliver the first blow." He stood out in the open and fired spectral daggers at three unsuspecting palace guards that stood in front of the main entrance. All three immediately fell to the ground, instantly killed by the daggers. The other guards panicked and sprinted to their stations.

Meanwhile, inside the palace, Mindy was watching the television. She stopped at the news, "This just in! Downtown Bikini Bottom is under attack by what looks like robots and underworld monsters. Behind me we have a bank being destroyed by a winged beast, and there are dozens of robots firing at the street a few feet from where I stand. We will update momentarily after this commercial brea.." The reporter got cut off after a robot took her away. Mindy shut off the television, shaking. She thought, _It's happening again.. _All of a sudden, a guard burst through the double doors, "Princess, the palace is under attack! It looks like Hades and Plankton are in charge. We'll hold them off. You need to get out of here!" Mindy nodded and snuck out the back of the main castle. There, the seahorses were panicking and struggling to escape their carriage. Mindy calmed them down and shushed them. She climbed on the carriage and cracked her whips. As quietly as she could, "I gotta get SpongeBob and Sandy." The seahorses whinnied just in time. As soon as they were out of sight, the robots and undead closed in the royal palace.

Plankton, Karen and Hades sauntered through the carnage, where guards were either killed or captured by robots and undead. Plankton and Robo-Commander split up to the dungeons to free Dennis, Flats, and the Tattletale Strangler while Hades and Commander Interitus cleared out every room in the palace.

Dennis, Flats, and the Strangler were in their cells, bored out of their minds. They heard the dungeon doors explode open. Dennis stood up, "What in the world?" At the bottom of the staircase stood Plankton and Robo-Commander. The Strangler cheered, "We're free!" Dennis scowled at Plankton, "Look who it is.. Our 'leader' that abandoned us to rot down here." Robo-Commander broke the cell door Dennis was in and Plankton responded, "Well, I'm back and better than ever. I need you three to be my generals. I have allied with Hades the God of Death and we have declared war on the entire sea!" Dennis still glared at Plankton, but he was not one to waste opportunities to kill, "Count me in, but I'm keeping an eye on you. Abandon us again, and.." The spikes in his boots appeared, "these spikes will send you six feet under." Plankton was not phased by the threat, "Whatever. Let's meet Hades in the throne room." Dennis, Flats, and The Strangler walked out of their cells and followed Plankton and Robo-Commander out of the dungeons.

They walked into the throne room, where the remaining palace guards were taking their last stand. Commander Interitus and Robo-Commander stood in front of their leaders. Commander Interitus fired ice bombs and Robo-Commander fired hellfire rockets at the guards. Many were killed and others were frozen in place. The rest surrendered or tried to run away. Those who ran away were either frozen in place or killed by Level 5 robots that burst into the throne room. Plankton laughed evilly, "I've never completed an invasion this easily before! Hades, you're such a valuable ally!" Hades kept a straight face, "Step two is to expand our armies and to attack the rest of the sea. While this takes place, you and I will meet at the Industrial Park to build our headquarters. Commander Interitus and your commanding officers will be watching over every city to make sure they have fallen under fear or destruction. During this time, Plankton, we can now focus on eliminating the sponge and his associates." Plankton smirked and nodded. He turned to the guards who were taken prisoner. He then turned to Robo-Commander, "I want you to chain the prisoners and order the Level 3 robots to take them to the Industrial Park." Robo-Commander saluted, "Understood." It took its antennae out to signal the orders to the Level 3 robots, who chained up the palace guards and rolled away to the Industrial Park, where construction robots and service undead started constructing the headquarters.

Plankton, Hades, and their invasion group all exited the palace. The robots and undead went to wreak havoc on the sea, the commanders followed closely to make sure that chaos was erupting everywhere, and Plankton, Karen and Hades walked to the Industrial Park to check on the status of the headquarters. On his way, Plankton thought about his current situation and how the plan played out so far. Everything worked so far. Neptune's palace fell, both armies were unstoppable, Bikini Bottom fell again, he freed his best men, and world domination was within reach. All that was left was to permanently eliminate his adversaries, especially SpongeBob and his friends, and completely achieve world domination. Best of all, all of this was completed in a few hours. Plankton smirked, "I can taste victory already. SpongeBob, you better prepare yourself, for you won't live much longer with what I have in store for you and your group of idiots in the coming weeks. Nobody will be able to stop me this time! Not with Hades on my side!" He started laughing evilly as he, Karen, and Hades walked in the distance with the Industrial Park in sight.

**In Chapter 4, we will be SpongeBob and Sandy again and how they react to the initial attack. It'll be pretty interesting from here. Stay tuned!**


	5. Chapter 4: Call to Action

**Chapter 4 is here. I got it done quite quickly because I've been excited to do this chapter. Trying to grind as much as the story as possible before college. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Call to Action

On the same hour of the ambush in Downtown Bikini Bottom, SpongeBob minded his own business in the Krusty Krab 2. He was having a casual conversation with Patrick over their weekend plans, "So Patrick, does jellyfishing sound fun for tomorrow? Sandy said I can bring Sienna as long as I keep an eye on her." Patrick cheered, "Hooray! This is gonna be a fun weekend, buddy!" SpongeBob laughed, "It sure will, pal!" Mr. Krabs and Squidward then entered. SpongeBob greeted them, "Ahoy, Mr. Krabs! Hey Squidward! How was the lunch rush?" Mr. Krabs smiled, "The usual. Quiet and dandy, except the clinkering of money!" The crab giggled greedily while Squidward sighed, "That was the only sound I heard all morning.. Gave me a migraine." He rubbed his head and moaned in agony. Mr. Krabs tapped Squidward, "Get used to it, Mr. Squidward! I'm earning more money than ever! And it's all thanks to you guys, and even better, no more Plankton to try to steal me formula!"

All of a sudden, an explosion was heard and the ground shook. Everyone remained silent, in surprise, concern, and fear. Mr. Krabs broke the silence, "Quick! Turn on the television!" Squidward ran to the television, turned it on and changed straight to the news, "We are live in Downtown Bikini Bottom, where a massive ambush has just taken place. At about noon today, a knockout bomb came from the sky and hit Coral Street, knocking over twenty denizens unconscious. Moments later, a massive army of skeletons, monsters and armed robots marched in from the east. The death toll is believed to have reached a hundred and the police are having extreme difficulty containing the army and evacuating the remaining civilians. Authorities believe that the person responsible for such an ambush is none other than runaway fugitive Sheldon Plankton, who was seen strolling through the chaos on his computer wife and accompanied by what seems to be like Hades, the God of death." The reporter cut away to a video from an anonymous hiding witness of Plankton, Karen, and Hades walking on the street while the chaos ensued. SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, and Mr. Krabs were all frozen where they stood. Fear filled all of their beings. Mr. Krabs was in shock, "Plankton…. and HADES?!" The reporter continued, "We believe Plankton is responsible for this ambush because he has used robots to wreak havoc in Bikini Bottom multiple times in the past. The Bikini Bottom army is currently on their way to aid the police, evacuate and shelter civilians, and recruit volunteers that are willing to fight Plankton's army and take back Bikini Bottom. We will be giving an update shortly after this commercial break."

After Squidward shut the television off, SpongeBob asked, "So what do we do now? They must be on their way here right now!" Squidward suggested, "Maybe we should hold out in here?" Mr. Krabs shook his head, "We can't just sit here and do nothing!" SpongeBob agreed, "Mr. Krabs is right. We can't just do nothing and let Plankton succeed in taking over the world! We need to join the Bikini Bottom Army and fend off Plankton's army." Squidward argued, "SpongeBob, can't you see that Plankton is allied with HADES? Who knows what he has in store for us if we try to fight back?" SpongeBob persuaded, "But we need to try, Squidward. We've beaten Plankton before and maybe we can beat him again." He looked down and thought about Sandy and the kids. Were they alright? Did they make it out of the house? He said aloud, "I gotta go!" Patrick asked, "Where are you going?" SpongeBob answered, "I gotta see my family. I need to know if they're okay." Squidward argued, "But we need to come up with a plan first!" SpongeBob turned to the squid, "We'll come up with a plan after I bring Sandy and the kids here." Mr. Krabs said, "Squidward, let the lad get his family. Family comes first after all, and in a situation like this, we're gonna need Sandy to join the cause. We'll come up with a plan when they get back." Squidward sighed, "Fine, but be quick, SpongeBob! I don't want to die here!" SpongeBob smiled, "I won't, Squiddy ol' pal, and thank you, Mr. Krabs!" He ran out the door as quickly as he could. Mr. Krabs yelled, "Hurry, lad! We're counting on you!" Patrick then asked, "What are we doing again?" Squidward facepalmed.

SpongeBob made it to his pineapple home undetected. He opened his door quickly in case any of Plankton's forces saw him. Sandy, who was playing with toys with the kids and Gary, turned and smiled at her husband, completely oblivious of what was going on downtown. Sandy greeted SpongeBob, "Hey, hun! Home early?" She opened her arms for a hug, but SpongeBob grabbed her shoulders, "Sandy, this is terrible!" Sandy asked, "What happened?" SpongeBob answered, "Plankton's at it again, and it's worse than ever! He destroyed Downtown Bikini Bottom!" Sandy laughed, "That's ridiculous, SpongeBob! We beat him so badly last time, he even lost faith in himself! He's no danger to us anymore." SpongeBob grabbed his wife's shoulders slightly tighter, "Sandy, this is serious! Look!" He ran to his living room, turned on the television, and changed to the news. The middle of a report came on, "..In other news, Plankton and Hades the Death God have formed an alliance and obliterated Downtown Bikini Bottom and, just recently, invaded King Neptune's royal palace. Plankton is believed to be fighting for the throne again while Hades seems to want to be the new god of the sea. The Bikini Bottom Army has reached downtown and is now evacuating surviving civilians and recruiting people to fight against Plankton's army. For any of those interested to join the resistance, come to Oyster Stadium, the army's temporary headquarters, where's sign-ups are located at the front gates. Time is running short, because as you can see, Bikini Bottom has fallen yet again. We will be having an update shortly."

The reporter cut to a video of the chaos downtown, where almost every building was on fire or collapsed, robots and skeletons roamed the streets in dozens, and civilians left and right were trampling each other to try to escape. Sandy was completely shocked. She shook her head and turned to her husband, who stared fearfully at the television. SpongeBob turned to Sandy. She looked like she was about to cry, "Is… is this really happening?" SpongeBob nodded, "Yes, Sandy, and we need to get out of here together. We need to take the kids somewhere safe and fight Plankton and his army. First we need to get to the Krusty Krab 2 and come up with a plan. Please. I can't do this alone."

Sandy shook her head. This cannot be happening again. She can't let SpongeBob go to war. She would break her promise if she did. She could not bear the thought of losing her true love. She tugged her husband's shirt with all her might, "NO! SpongeBob, we can't go to war! Let's just hide in my treedome! We can take the kids and our friends there! We'll just ride out this whole war." SpongeBob could not believe what he was hearing, "Sandy, we NEED to fight back! It's like my duty to keep the ocean safe after saving it last time! Everyone is counting on us now, Sandy!" Sandy sighed and looked at SpongeBob with concern, "SpongeBob, it's too dangerous! I can't live with myself knowing that you're in danger. I don't want to lose you." A tear rolled down her cheek. SpongeBob still tried to persuade her, "Sandy, I'll be fine. I'm the Pure Spirit, remember? If I sacrifice myself to save somebody, you can revive me. That's why I need you to come with me. I can't do this without you." Sandy shook her head, more tears appearing in her eyes, "I don't want to see you die again. Even though I can revive you, I can't bear the sight. I'm a failure as a wife if I let you die." She paused as she silently sobbed. After a moment, she continued, "Spongy… Please… Don't go… For me… and for the kids.."

SpongeBob looked at her sternly. He could not believe this. Sandy was playing the pacifist. This wasn't like her at all. She used to be the complete opposite. Usually she would fight back in a heartbeat. He shouted, "Sandy, what's wrong with you?! This isn't like you! You were always the tough one! The old you would find a way to stop this. Now you're so overprotective and constantly worried about me! What happened to the Texas tough butt kicking scientist squirrel I fell in love with?" Sandy argued, "The old me is long gone, SpongeBob! I made a promise to keep you safe and out of harm's way, and I made a promise to never get angry at you again, and dagnabbit I will keep those promises even if I have to die to do so!" She paused as she caught her breath. She continued, "I have a new duty, SpongeBob, and that duty is to protect my family at all costs. I gave up my old self because I was always scared that if I got too angry, I would jeopardize our marriage and scare the kids. I don't want to ruin our marriage, SpongeBob, and.. I don't want to lose you."

SpongeBob calmed down, understanding her argument. She cared about him so much that she changed herself. He sighed and asked, "Sandy… Are you bottling your anger inside so you can keep this promise?" Sandy shook her head, "Of course not, SpongeBob. You never did anything wrong. I would never do something like that. Not after all we've been through together." SpongeBob continued, "Sandy, our family would be in danger if we don't do anything. You know we defeated and humiliated Plankton last time. I bet he's not even after the formula anymore. He's probably trying to kill us and take over the world. Our kids would be in danger, and all our friends might die. Please, Sandy. I can't do this without you, and we can protect each other out there. You can still keep your promises. We can give the kids to my parents or Mindy or whoever is safe from all this while we both fight Plankton together. Trust me." Sandy thought for a moment. She hated to admit that SpongeBob was right. Plankton was probably out there trying to kill them all and capture the kids and raise them to be evil. That would be even worse than SpongeBob's death would ever be. Sandy sighed, "Okay… Okay, I'll go and fight with you. I want the kids to grow up happy and carefree, not as Plankton's slaves. And you're right. Together, we're unstoppable. We will beat Plankton. I know we will." SpongeBob smiled. Now she was starting to sound like her old self.

Sienna walked up to her parents, "Mama! Dada!" Sandy picked her up and hugged her tightly, "Oh, Sienna! Mama and Dada need to go somewhere. We're gonna keep you and Junior safe from danger. I love you so much. I can't bear the thought of ya'll getting hurt by Plankton. If only there was someone that could babysit you while we are away." All of a sudden, Mindy showed up in the carriage. She shouted, "SpongeBob! Sandy!" SpongeBob and Sandy turned, "Mindy?!" SpongeBob then asked, "What happened, Mindy?!" Mindy sighed, "The palace fell again, SpongeBob. I got out right before they completely surrounded it. Hades and Plankton freed the prisoners in the dungeons and killed a lot of the guards. I think the rest of the guards have become their slaves. This is awful, SpongeBob. Do you think you'll be able to fix this? Do you have a plan?" SpongeBob replied, "I don't know if I can fix this, and I need to get to the Krusty Krab 2. Patrick, Squidward, and Mr. Krabs are there and they need us to be there so we can come up with a plan." Mindy said, "I can take you guys there. I need to find a place to hide." Sandy stepped in with Sienna in her arms, "Mindy, can you take the kids and Gary to Oyster Stadium? Please.. I need them to be safe while we're fighting." Mindy nodded, "Yes, Sandy. I'll take the kids and Gary. I feel so sorry for them. No child should be raised during a war." She looked at Sienna, who smiled dearly at her. Mindy couldn't help but smile at her innocence. Sandy smiled too, "Thank you, Mindy. Please take care of them. I'll be checking up when I have time." Mindy nodded again. She swam inside, picked Junior and Gary up and placed them into the carriage next to Sienna, who waved at her little brother. Mindy smiled at SpongeBob and Sandy, who both climbed in next to her. Mindy whipped the seahorses and headed straight to the Krusty Krab 2.

Luckily, none of Plankton nor Hades' armies caught sight of SpongeBob, Sandy, or Mindy. When they made it to the Krusty Krabs, SpongeBob was relieved to see that both were still intact. When he opened the door, they saw Mr. Krabs and Squidward watching television while Patrick was asleep with a half-eaten Krabby Patty on his belly. Squidward and Mr. Krabs turned when they heard the door open.

Squidward was the first to speak, "Finally! Thank Neptune! I thought you guys were never going to make it and that I was gonna die here." Patrick woke up, "Huh? What's going on? Oh, hi SpongeBob!" SpongeBob asked Squidward, "Squidward, any new news so far?" Squidward answered, "Well, Plankton took over Neptune's palace. Nothing much else except that the army is now spreading out across the sea like last time, and that the Bikini Bottom army plans to form an alliance with other town armies to form a huge resistance to defeat Plankton's army and take back all the towns." Mindy stepped in with the kids and Gary, "Guys, I can't believe Plankton's at it again. Now Bikini Bottom needs all of you more than ever. If we do nothing, Plankton's going to kill us all and rule the world." SpongeBob continued, "And that's why we need a plan. I saw on TV at home that the army is recruiting people to help fight, and sign-ups are at Oyster Stadium. I think we should join them." Squidward shook his head, "There's no way I'm joining any army! You guys can go without me! I'm not ready to die!" SpongeBob tried to convince the grouchy squid, "But Squidward, Plankton is gonna kill you anyways if you don't fight back! We need to stick together! As friends, and as a team!" Sandy wrapped an arm around her husband, "SpongeBob's right! Squidward, are you just gonna stand around and do nothing and let that heartless varmint Plankton kill us all one by one? Some friend you must be!"

While everyone else was planning, Patrick said nothing. He just stared romantically at Mindy again. He still remembered that she kissed him on the cheek over two-and-a-half years ago. He never got over it.

Mr. Krabs smirked, "Well I'm not going to just stand here and let Plankton win. I may be old, but I can still fight in a war. Count me in!" Squidward sighed, "Fine, I'll fight, but you guys will do all the heavy work." Everyone turned to Patrick. He said, "I want to join you guys! I want to join you guys! What are we joining?" SpongeBob smiled, "Then it's settled. Plankton, you better watch out! Because we're ready to take back Bikini Bottom!" Mindy smiled, "I'll give you guys a lift." She picked up the kids while everybody else squeezed themselves into the carriage. Sandy sat on SpongeBob's lap, Sienna and Junior on Patrick's, and Gary on the footrest. Mindy set the seahorses off to Oyster Stadium, where the Bikini Bottom army held sign-ups for volunteer fighters. It was also the evacuation shelter area for all remaining civilians. SpongeBob, his friends, and his family knew what they were getting themselves into. At this point, there's no going back. This was was going to be life or death throughout, and only Mr. Krabs was experienced in war.

SpongeBob was nervous but determined. He never fought in a real war before, but he knew the risks. Patrick didn't really know what was going on, but as long as SpongeBob was around, he at least knew he would be okay. Sandy was scared but tried her best to be as determined as her husband. She still wanted to keep her promises that SpongeBob should never get hurt. She was also concerned for the safety of the kids. Squidward was scared as well. He didn't want to die. Mindy was mostly concerned. She hoped that SpongeBob and his friends would make it through the whole war okay. She also wanted to keep her promise to Sandy that the kids would be alright. She didn't want anything bad to happen to anybody. Mr. Krabs had dealt with war during his youth. He knew its effects, he knew the risks, and he knew the danger. He hoped Pearl was alright and that his restaurants remain alive. Everybody was still on edge. A lot was going through their minds as they were preparing for a fearsome, brutal war that will forever change all of their lives.

**Well hope you guys enjoyed! As you guys read, SpongeBob is more serious and Sandy is overprotective. I tried to make this story more interesting by putting them out of character in the beginning, then finding a middle ground as the story progresses. Let me know how you guys feel about that. Stay tuned in Chapter 5, when they join the Bikini Bottom army and prepare themselves for the first battle. It's a fairly short chapter, but it'll set the stage for the war aspects of the story.**


End file.
